Família moderna
by BiaSFA
Summary: Abby precisa de atenção quando a agente Ziva descobre que ela enfrenta problemas. Gibbs, que a tem como favorita, oferece ajuda juntamente com Ziva sem saber que ia gerar com isso seu caso mais difícil desde que entrara para o NCIS. #18 anos #Spankfic #Conteúdo impróprio #Nudez #Distorção de valores #Violência
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um – Da solidão à casa cheia

POVGIBBS

Eu tinha dois idiotas trabalhando comigo. Dinozzo e McGee sempre que podiam, me deixavam completamente furioso. Algo que eu procurava não demonstrar. Felizmente, desde que Ziva entrou para o time, as coisas começaram a mudar. Ziva era uma mulher de opinião forte, e um passado que eu não conseguia nem compreender.

Quando ela entrou para nosso grupo, as coisas pareciam ter se encaixado. Eu tinha minha pequena prefida, Abby e um fiel amigo em Ducky Mallard. Depois de um tempo, eu tinha aprendido que eles eram minha companhia quando o mundo parecia solitário.

Aquele era para ser apenas mais um dia de trabalho comum, tinhamos um tenente desaparecido e muito papel para preencher sobre o último caso. Papeis que, diga-se de passagem, eu não tinha visto McGee preencher ainda.

Eu resolvi entrar no escritório e ir direto até o laboratório ver Abby. Se alguém tinha um relatório pronto, seria ela.

Tudo calmo e quieto. DiNozzo e McGee estavam atrasados, de novo.

Caminhei até o elevador e vi Ducky correndo para entrar com seu impecável jaleco branco e rosto calmo. Segurei a porta, em um sinal de cortesia e sorri.

- Bom dia, Leroy. – disse ele. – Chegou cedo hoje.

- Nunca é muito cedo para estar aqui. – Falei para ele enquanto apertava alguns botões. – Abby já chegou?

- Conhece ela, sempre a primeira. Disse que tinha alguns papeis para preencher.

- Alguém com bom senso. – Murmurrei quase que para mim mesmo.

- A agente David chegou uma hora mais cedo e está com Abby, acredito.

- Ziva? – Falei surpreso. – Ela tinha o dia de folga.

- É, eu sei. Foi o que eu disse para ela, antes dela me falar para ir examinar algum pobre cadáver. Parecia estar com um péssimo humor.

- Ela sempre está com um péssimo humor. – O elevador parou no meu andar.

- Mais do que o usual.

Eu coloquei o corpo para fora do elevador e fiz cara de gentil.

- Vamos almoçar juntos.

- Combinado.

O elevador fechou e eu voltei para o meu caminho. Andei o longo corredor que levava para o laboratório de Abby e quando me aproximei escutei a voz zangada de Ziva.

- Eu não sei Abigail! Não sei!

Quando ela ficava zangada, o sotaque dela se acentuava.

- Ziva, por favor!

A voz de Abby, sempre tão alegre, me soou como um alarme e isso me fez abrir a porta mais rápido do que eu havia ensaiado.

As duas olharam a porta abrindo com um olhar quase mortal. Senti-me interrompendo algo importante. Ziva estava de braços cruzados, em pé, com uma calça preta e uma blusa azul muito neutra enquanto Abby estava em seu banquinho alto, com coisas góticas demais pelo corpo e o seu fiel café ao lado.

- Eu... cheguei em mau momento?

- Feche a porta. – Ziva falou firme.

Eu fiquei com vontade de dar uma de chefe, mas algo ali me dizia que não quer local nem hora de fazer tal coisa. Decidindo que minha curiosidade valia mais, encostei a porta com cuidado e me virei para as duas.

- Ok... – Disse com calma. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu e Abby estamos tendo uma "conversinha".

O tom dela, extremamente ríspido me fez querer cruzar meus braços também.

- Ziva você disse que...

- Eu não disse nada, Abigail.

As respostas, curtas, e os olhos de Abby olhando para baixo me fez perceber que algo estava terrivelmente errado, mas antes de eu perguntar de novo, Ziva começou a falar.

- Abby está tendo problemas, Gibbs.

- Eu não quero ter essa conversa. – Abby cruzous os braços defensivamente.

- Abby. – Ziva a olhou de lado. – Por favor. Silêncio um minuto para eu conseguir ouvir meus pensamentos!

- Sou todo ouvidos. – Eu falei puxando outro banco para me sentar.

Ziva suspirou e passou as mãos nos cabelos.

- Ontem eu estava para ir embora, quando eu percebi que tinha esquecido a porcaria das chaves no vestiário. – Disse com alguma raiva. – Já era tarde, você lembra a porra de hora que saímos daqui.

- Lembro.

- De qualquer forma, precisei voltar para pegar as chaves quando percebi que o banheiro ainda com as luzes ligadas, o que eu achei curioso. Eu estava com tanta pressa que fui direto para o meu armário e quando cheguei lá eu vi Abby sentada no chão amarrando uma faixa na coxa com a saia levantada. Quando ela me viu tomou um belo de um susto, mas não antes de eu ver um monte de sangue.

- Sangue? – Virei-me para Abby. – O que aconteceu?

- Foi o que eu perguntei para ela. – Ziva interrompeu. – Abaixei ao lado dela e fiquei louca, queria ver e ligar para alguém, quando essa maluca me impediu e me implorou para não contar para ninguém.

E a ficha caiu. Tinha sido ela mesma.

- Peguei ela pelo braço e desde então estamos aqui conversando. Saí apenas para pegar café para nós duas. Eu tentei convencer ela a falar para mais alguém, mas não estamos tendo muito sucesso.

Eu respirei fundo e levantei o dedo, pedindo um minuto. Processar as coisas parecia difícil já que Abby era sempre tão alegre e calma. Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

- Poderia suspender você por isso. – Falei sendo amargo.

- POR FAVOR, GIBBS, ESSE TRABALHO É MINHA VIDA!

E isso eu entendia. Eu via como ela era feliz ali conosco.

- Escute, Abby, eu preciso pensar. – E como precisava. – Ziva, está muito feio? Ducky pode dar uma olhada nela se...

- Ela não me deixou ver! – A agente David jogou as mãos pra cima. – Se cobriu quando me viu e não consegui ver nada ainda.

- Eu vou dar um jeito, em casa. – Prometeu Abby.

Isso me fez lembrar que ela morava sozinha, e me fez pensar nela e em tudo que ela poderia estar passando...os problemas, a dor, os cortes ou sei lá o que eram...

- Ninguém sai dessa sala. – Eu falei pegando meu celular para olhar a hora inutilmente. – Temos uma hora antes desse lugar estar cercado por idiotas. Vocês duas estão cansadas e Abby não está em condições de trabalhar hoje.

- Estou! Juro que estou, senhor!

- Eu não perguntei, Abby. – informei.

- Então vou para casa. – Ela me olhou com uma bela cara de poucos amigos.

- Você fique exatamente onde está. – Levantei o dedo. – Ziva, lá fora comigo, por favor.

Eu me levantei e Ziva foi prontamente comigo para o corredor. Encostei a porta e deixei minha cara de chefe aparecer.

- Estão aqui há 5 horas, o que ela te falou?

- Não chegamos a lugar algum. Ela não colabora, Gibbs! Não a mande para casa assim. Ela fica me repetindo que está bem e vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não posso deixar ela sentada naquela cadeira, agente.

- Não. – Ela cruzou os braços.

- Você mora sozinha. – Pensei. – Pode olhar Abby hoje?

- Ela não é uma criança, Gibbs.

- Pode, por favor, levar Abigail com você? Eu prometo que passo lá assim que dar ordens para Dinozzo e McGee. Podemos sentar e resolver isso, os três.

- Ok. – Concordou.

- E pelo amor de Deus, dê uma olhada na perna dela.

- Pode deixar, chefe.

Eu abri a porta do laboratório de novo e só gritei.

- Abby, pegue suas coisas! Ziva vai te levar para a casa dela e cuidar de você por algumas horas até que eu possa ir até lá para resolvermos essa situação.

Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- E se discutir comigo eu te suspendo!

Ouvindo isso, ela se levantou e começou a recolher as coisas na bolsa de pano preta. Excelente. Isso me daria algumas horas para conversar com Ducky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas pelo carinho nos reviews e mensagens privadas. É bom estar de volta com força total para vocês. Na medida do possível vou atendendo os pedidos de todas, por favor, postem sempre opiniões e desejos! Ah, fiquem também atentas às datas de publicação e atualização das fics, agora também no meu perfil principal. Quanto a "Casa da Bia" (meu blog), também estará atualizado sempre que possível. Beijos da Bia!**

POVZIVA

Eu estava cansada e não estava de bom humor no trânsito. Abby, sentada ao meu lado, segurava a bolsa forte contra o corpo e estava com cara de choro. Eu nunca tinha visto Abby chorando e por isso eu estava apavorada que ela o fizesse.

Meu carro entrou em silêncio na minha pequena vaga e eu desliguei o carro e olhei para Abby suspirando.

- Chegamos. – Falei. – Vamos subir.

Ela ouviu isso e desceu o carro sem falar uma palavra. A viagem curta até o primeiro andar foi um total tédio. Quando, porém, abri a porta do meu apartamento, ela se virou para mim com olhos pegando fogo.

- Vou sentar na sala e esperar o Gibbs.

Eu esperei ela entrar e cumprir a parte em que se sentava no sofá, aproveitando para trancar a porta. Então, me aproximei dela e cruzei de novo os braços.

- Eu quero ver sua perna.

Ela me olhou quase rindo e colocou a bolsa no colo, a apertando de novo.

- Abby, isso é ridículo, eu estou cansada e sabe muito bem que eu fico com um péssimo humor quando estou cansada.

Abaixei na frente dela, e a olhei firme nos olhos.

- Vamos, me mostre.

- Não pode me pedir para levantar a saia para você.

Ok, ela falou algo que fazia sentido e me deixou bem furiosa.

- Ok, Abby. – Levantei e me sentei na mesinha de centro. – Então, porque se cortou?

- Nada.

- EU NÃO TENHO PACIÊNCIA PARA ISSO!

- NEM EU! – Gritou de volta sacodindo os cabelos.

Eu levantei e peguei o celular.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou apavorada.

- O que parece que estou fazendo? – Disquei para o Gibbs e saí da sala.

O telefone tocou apenas uma vez anes dele atender com a voz curta.

- Chefe.

- Ziva. Como ela está?

- Nada colaborativa. – Falei. – Não sei o que fazer.

- E como está a perna?

- Disse que eu não posso pedir para ela levantar a saia, Gibbs.

- Só pode estar de sacanagem...

- Ela tem razão, você sabe.

- Eu chego em 10 minutos.

- Okay.

Voltei para a sala correndo e vi que a minha colega ainda estava no mesmo local, com cara de poucos amigos e olhando seu reflexo na televisão.

- Eu preciso de um café. – Anunciei. – Posso te fazer um, se quiser.

- Não, obrigada.

Eu suspirei, andando um pouco pela sala.

- Abby, por quê? – Perguntei derrotada. – Por quê?

- Isso é pessoal, Ziva. Embora eu agradeça a preocupação.

Peguei o controle da TV e a liguei.

- Aqui. – Passei para ela. – Coloque em alguma coisa. Eu vou me fazer aquele café agora.

Os minutos me dariam um tempo para esfriar e eu bem que precisava disso. Acabei aproveitando para não pensar em nada, enquanto o café se fazia sozinho na minha máquina automática e já que eu estava ali, podia muito bem tirar os sapatos.

Perdi-me no tempo e no vazio, até alguém bateu na porta. E eu sabia bem quem era...

Eu andei com o copo na mão, vendo Abby um pouco assustada quando percebeu, ligando os pontos que era Gibbs ali.

- Oi, chefe.

Ele entrou na sala, já com o olhar firme em Abby e eu fechei a porta.

- Vamos acabar com isso. – Ele falou e eu vi Abby se ajeitando na cadeira.

Pensei em me sentar e oferecer um lugar também para ele, mas a tensão que se instalou no ar veio muito antes de eu conseguir falar.

- É o seguinte, Abigail. Eu não sei o que você tem, não sei se é grave, não sei se está planejando se matar, sei que sou seu chefe e eu vou te suspender se não concordar em obter ajuda. E quando digo ajuda é, companhia e tratamento.

Ela permanecia estática.

- Eu também moro sozinho e ficaria mais do que feliz em receber você. Trabalho muito e teríamos que pensar em algo para não ficar sozinha, mas funcionaria.

- Eu também. Posso dividir isso. – Falei. – A casa é grande, podemos usar aqui.

- O que nos leva ao segundo ponto. Ziva vai olhar esta porcaria de perna, ou eu ficarei muito feliz em te levar a um hospital e fazer isso a força.

O olhar dela cresceu e ela explodiu em lágrimas. Os dois, agora confusos e preocupados, nos olhamos.

- O que vai ser, Abby? – Ele perguntou. – Vamos começar a conversar agora?

- Por favor, Gibbs.

A maquiagem dela estava começando a borrar e aquilo nos causou algum desespero.

- Preciso te suspender? Precisamos dar um pulo no hospital?

Ela sacodiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Ziva, leve Abby pro banheiro e a ajude, por favor. Eu preciso de um café desses, Ziva.

- Na cozinha.

Eu apontei para Abby o corredor tentando ser firme quando minhas pernas falhavam. Graças, ela se levantou e colaborou caminhando até meu pequeno banheiro do corredor. Era a primeira vez que eu estava naquela situação e tratei de procurar calma. Resolvi deixar ela entrar primeiro e encostar a porta, porque parecia mais sensato.

Quando ela se virou para mim, totalmente perdida e confusa, resolvi que eu tinha que ser a forte da história.

- Ele está fazendo isso pro seu bem, você sabe.

- Ele não precisava saber, Ziva.

- Você ainda é a preferida dele, Abby, basta olhar nos olhos dele desde o momento em que ele te olhou hoje cedo. Ele está morrendo por dentro.

Embora meu comentário tivesse apenas servido para fazer Abby chorar mais eu tentei dar um meio sorriso e respirar.

- Vamos acabar com isso. – Pedi. – Basta levantar um pouco e segurar por um minuto.

Ela respirou fundo, olhando para o teto.

- Abby, por favor, apenas as coxas, ok?

E ela o fez.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! OH MEU DEUS! – Eu dei um passo para trás gritando e dando de costas na porta. – MEU DEUS DO CÉU, ABBY!

Ela se assustou com minha reação e levantou os braços defensivamente.

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ? – Resolvi perder a calma.

- Ziva, calma!

Ouvindo meus gritos, Gibbs abriu a porta encostada.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui dentro?

- ELA ESTÁ SE ARRANCANDO PEDAÇOS, ISSO QUE ACONTECEU! – Gritei. – MEU DEUS DO CÉU!

O olhar dele fechou.

- Abby, eu quero ver isso.

Foi quando ela entrou na defensiva pra valer e começou a andar para trás também.

- ABIGAIL SCIUTO! – Falou sério.

- GIBBS POR FAVOR- Gritou junto!

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso.

Gibbs invadiu o banheiro, determinado e segurou Abby pelo cotovelo firme.

- Agora, Abigail, eu não quero ser responsável por levantar sua saia pra mim.

Ouvindo que ele não estava para brincadeiras, ela o fez.

- OH PELO AMOR DE DEUS. – E logo a soltou colocando a mão na boca.

De novo, seus cortes de 10 cm, totalmente abertos e cheios de sangue e gosmas amareladas ficaram expostos para nós dois por alguns poucos segundos.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ABBY! – Ele também falou. – São só esses?

- Sim, senhor... – Ela falou baixinho.

- SÃO SÓ ESSES, ABIGAIL?

- SÃO! – Gritou.

- Tire a roupa dela. – Gibbs me ordenou. – Onde tem um kit de primeiros socorros?

- OPA OPA OPA! – Abby levantou as mãos.

- Eu juro que vou te suspender se eu escutar um ai vindo da sua parte, Abby!

- Ninguém vai me ver sem esta saia!

- Vai. – Gibbs falou. – E eu disse roupa, e não saia. Você vai ficar pelada.


	3. Chapter 3

POVABBY

Meu nervoso ia crescendo dentro de mim como um Godzilla me atacando. Se eu fosse tirada do laboratório, não me restaria nada e aí sim, eu estaria perdida. Eu não queria perder aquilo. No fundo eu entendia Gibbs e sua pequena chantagem para me manter colaborativa, mas ninguém ia me ver pelada.

- Eu procuro ajuda, eu prometo, marco um psicólogo ou o que você quiser, Gibbs.

Gibbs me olhou, totalmente sério.

- Não me olhe nos olhos e me peça para não fazer nada, Abby. Eu não vou te perder. Não vou. – Suspirou. – Tire a roupa. Ziva, primeiros socorros.

- No banheiro do meu quarto.

Quando ele saiu eu olhei para Ziva e comecei a perceber o que estava acontecendo ali. Eu não ia tirar a roupa perto deles, não pretendia.

- Ziva isso é loucura.

- É, eu sei. – Ela passou a mão nos cabelos. – Por favor, Abby.

- Eu não vou tirar a roupa aqui. – Falei. – Veja o que está me pedindo!

- Sente na bancada na banheira e me deixe ver essa coxa direito.

Resolvendo que colaborar com isso podia me evitar mais problemas, sentei-me na beirada e começei a subir um pouco a saia. Desta vez, mais calma, Ziva se abaixou na minha frente e segurou meu joelho.

- Devíamos te levar na emergência, isso sim. – Falou quase para si mesma.

Foi quando Gibbs entrou no banheiro. Fiquei pronta para ouvir ele reclamar, dizer que ia ser obedecido mas isso não aconteceu. Ele entregou o kit para Ziva e me olhou.

- Vou esperar na sala.

Pelo menos, seríamos só eu e ela. Ziva era minha amiga, acima de tudo e eu a entendia. Era preocupação nos olhos dela e amor, ao jeito dela, muito amor.

POVGIBBS

Abby dormia no sofá tinha quase meia hora agora, com uma bandagem branca aparecendo no meio da coxa e uma cara de quem estava incomodada. Ziva havia pedido para tomar um banho, repor algumas forças, e eu entendia bem o que ela queria dizer. Abby era minha preferida, e eu sentia como se tivesse falhado com ela.

Minha agente entrou na sala carregando dois copos largos de alguma coisa escura e me entregou um com um meio sorriso.

- Coca. – Falou. – Imaginei que açucar ia ser uma boa pedida.

Ela também se sentou, um tanto cansada e suspirou mais alto do que o de costume.

- Precisamos fazer algo, Gibbs.

- Eu sei.

Os dois olharam para ela, eu com vontade de bater nela de tanta raiva que estava sentindo daquela situação.

- Posso pedir para DiNozzo dar uma olhada nas coisas de Abby... talvez...se...

- Não. – Falei. – Não quero invadir a privacidad dela assim.

- Gibbs, trouxemos Abby aqui contra a vontade dela e olhamos os ferimentos dela...já passamos deste ponto.

- Quero que ela me fale. – Cuspi as palavras. – Que confie em mim.

- E vamos manter ela aqui? Como uma criança? Presa em casa?

- Ela vai continuar trabalhando. Nós também. Abby apenas precisa de companhia até decidirmos o que vai ser melhor. Ela não vai poder ficar sozinha por um tempo, Ziva, e não te peço para fazer parte disso.

- E o que planeja Gibbs? Levar ela para sua casa e pedir para ela tirar a saia eventualmente? – Riu. – Ela fica aqui. Pelo menos eu também sou mulher.

Eu a olhei com curiosidade.

- Sei ser dura com ela, quando preciso. – Anunciou. – E tenho seu telefone também.

- Estarei aqui todos os dias. – Garanti. – Tem uma cama onde podemos colocar ela?

- Eu também preciso dormir. – Ela afirmou. – Vou colocar Abby na cama, quer ficar com o sofá?

- Claro.

Ziva se levantou, largando o copo na mesinha e se aproximando devagar de Abby. Colocou a mão insitinvamente na cabeça de Abby e fez uma cara preocupada.

- Ela está um pouco quente.

Eu me levantei, já preocupado e fiz a mesma coisa, apenas para chegar à mesma conclusão.

- Tem um termômetro?

- Claro.

Ziva desapareceu por um minuto na cozinha e logo voltou, com o objeto fino e de vidro. Sentou-se na mesinha de centro, a puxando para perto de Abby e a sacodiu de leve.

- Abby. Abby. – Chamou. – Abby, acorde.

Abigail parecia meio anestesiada quando nos olhou debaixo e viu Ziva segurando o termômetro.

- Preciso colocar isso em você por uns minutos, está bem?

- Tá.

A voz rouca de sono dela colaborou para que ela não discutisse, o que foi um alívio. Ziva, meio sem jeito, segurou a blusa de Abby pela gola e a levantou para direcionar o termômetro. Foi quando Abby segurou a blusa e ficou vermelha.

- Posso eu mesma colocar?

Foi quando Ziva me olhou, procurando respostas.

- Claro. – Concordei.

Abby enfiou a mão por um segundo dentro da blusa e colocou o objeto no local, nos olhando curiosa.

- Vou ter que ficar aqui?

- Por um tempo. – Anunciei. – Conversaremos sobre isso em breve.

- Minha perna está ardendo.

- Coloquei alguns remédios nela. –Ziva disse. – Vai arder um tempo.

O tempo passou devagar e os três minutos pareceram dez.

- Pronto, pode tirar. – Ziva disse esticando a mão para esperar o objeto.

Quando o recebeu, olhou-o e suspirou.

- 38.5, temos um problema.

POVABBY

Gibbs me olhou, sem entender muita coisa e olhou para Ziva.

- Isso é ridículo, Abby. Não podemos continuar aqui fingindo que estamos brincando de casinha. Precisamos cuidar de você.

- Ele tem razão, Abby.

Os olhei com alguma curiosidade até que Gibbs passou a mão no rosto.

- Abby... – Suspirou. – O que está acontecendo?

A pergunta tão simples dele bateu como um soco no meu estômago e me fez querer chorar de novo. Pelo menos desta vez Gibbs notou tudo antes do desastre e levantou a mão.

- Eu não vou suspender você, porque sei que ama o que faz e deve te ajudar, mas não vou aceitar não como resposta no que diz respeito ao seu cuidado. Sinto-me responsável por você, Abby e se não aceitar, eu te interno, juro que te interno. Não posso pedir a Ziva que...

- Eu vou. – Ziva interrompeu. – Já disse que estou dentro.

- Quero que aceite ou eu posso ligar agora mesmo para Ducky e fazer acertos, mas deste jeito você não fica aqui.

Eu olhei para a janela com muita vontade de chorar mas não tinha escolha, afinal, eram meus amigos, meus queridos companheiros que me amavam e iam cuidar de mim até eu me sentir melhor. Eu podia tirar a cabeça do ar e deixar outra pessoa responsável por mim sem ter que me preocupar com nada.

- Tudo bem. – Aceitei. – Eu concordo.

- Graças a Deus. – Gibbs suspirou. – Ziva...

Ziva me olhou séria.

- Abby vamos tomar um banho, ok?

Eu concordei com a cabeça querendo causar poucos problemas. Levantei-me e andei de novo até o banheiro sentido-me meio esquisita. Percebi que Ziva entrou atrás de mim e encostou a porta.

A agente passou do meu lado e começou a ligar o chuveiro ajustando a água com sua mão.

- Pode ir se despindo.

Eu a olhei, totalmente vermelha e sem graça.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum, Abby.

- Ziva...

- Posso chamar Gibbs aqui se tem um problema com isso.

Senti isso como um tom de ameaça barata mas eu não estava em posição de discutir. Fechei os olhos e puxei a blusa do corpo ficando de sutiã preto. Abraçei o corpo com os braços, tentando me esconder.

Abaixei e começei a tirar as botas enquanto Ziva ainda mexia nas torneiras, ajustando melhor a água. Desabotoei a saia e começei a sentir o coração na boca. Abaixei a saia com cuidado e fiquei parada de calcinha e sutiã ali, querendo morrer. O olhar avaliativo de Ziva me alcançou e ela soltou um sorriso meio materno.

- Abby, tudo. Precisa tirar tudo.

- Mas...

- Tudo. – Repetiu. – Ou eu juro que te dou uns tapas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meninas! Meu computador queimou ou seja perdi tudo :( não se preocupem pois vou escrever de novo no iPad e vou atualizar direitinho ok? Gostaria apenas de pedir a compreensão de vocês pois este capítulo pode nao ser tão longo quanto o esperado! Devo atualizar até o meio da noite! Amo todas! Aliás gostaria de pedir sugestões para está fic é para uma próxima já que a Believe vai acabar está semana! **


	5. Chapter 5

POVABBY

Ziva não parecia se importar comigo, e eu acabei obedecendo ela sabendo que Gibbs não estava feliz comigo também. Era estranho ser tratada daquela forma. Era a primeira vez que outra pessoa do departamento ia me ver sem roupas. Tirei tudo e passei correndo pro chuveiro. Eu me sentia uma criança levada sob o olhar materno, mas eu não era uma criança e nem tão pouco tinha uma mãe e tratei de me lembrar disso.

- Você é muito bonita. - disse Ziva. - não devia fazer isso consigo mesma, sabe disso.

Eu a olhei com curiosidade e encolhida enquanto ela me olhava com um meio sorriso. Eu queria muito gritar com ela.

- Eu já estou no banho. - falei. - pode se virar?

- lave logo a perna que eu me viro.

Meu olhar perdido a fez virar a cabeça. Será que ela não entendia que ia doer muito?

- Se precisa de ajuda...

- Eu sei me cuidar, agente Ziva.

- Parece que não sabe, Abigail. E eu não estou aqui como agente. - respondeu sem humor. - se quer me empurrar não tem problema mas lave essa porcaria antes que eu tenha que chamar Gibbs aqui.

- Mas que saco, Ziva. Tudo isso é um saco!

- Isso porque nem começamos a conversar sobre esses roxos em você.

Tomei um susto.

- é Abby, eu percebi. - falou séria. - e sabe muito bem que se não começar a falar é capaz de Gibbs chamar Ducky para te olhar inteira.

- eu não autorizaria.

- Não acho que ele vá pedir sua opinião. - suspirou. - olha, seja lá o que for, já estamos envolvidos. Gibbs vai descobrir. Seria mais fácil se vc falasse. - me entregou o sabonete.

Eu olhei pro sabonete e pro corte.

- eu volto em 10 minutos. Por favor não me faça te dar banho como uma criança de dois anos.

POVGIBBS

Vi o momento em que Ziva pisou na sala. O olhar dela era perigoso e frio, um olhar que eu conhecia muito bem. Ela estava construindo uma barreira em algum lugar dentro dela para lidar com tudo aquilo.

- Seja lá o que for, me conte. - Me diga o que colocou esse olhar no seu rosto, pensei.

- Acho que é grave, Gibbs. - desabou no sofá. - acho que...

- O que, Ziva?

- Ela está roxa e não acho que tenha sido uma queda. - riu. - Gibbs ela tem marca de dedos nos seios.

- Acha... - Eu quis falar estupro mas não consegui.

- Da forma como ela reage acho que estamos lidando com algo constante e alguém aue ela não quer denunciar.

- Podemos fazer um exame nela. Se tiver uma digital ou traço de...

- Sabe que ela não vai concordar. - avisou. - e não sei se devemos obrigar ela. Abby me parece frágil agora.

- Não posso deixar isso passar assim.

- Gibbs se é o que estamos pensando, e eu não erro, logo ele virá atrás dela. Precisamos nos programar.

Comecei a pensar como agente.

- Ligue pra McGee. Quero um rastreador no celular dela. Quero as chamadas do último mês e quero saber de tudo da vida dela. Abby não sai dessa casa sem eu ou você. Cuidaremos dela e vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo.

- Sim, senhor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meninas como algumas sabem eu queimei meu pc e estou tendo que escrever no iPad, o que é um sacoooooo. Enfim, estou reescrevendo aos poucos tudo que perdi mas por enquanto ainda estou meio perdida. Sobre o carnaval, vou atualizar antes e depois, mas não nos dias do feriado pois vou estar na praia. Devo dizer às leitoras antigas que ainda há vagas no whatsapp para discutir as fics! Só mandar Pm. Bjos em todas.**

POVZIVA

Depois de todo tumulto, Abby dormia tranquila enquanto eu instalava algumas coisas no celular dela. Descobrir a senha foi ridículo, instalar os programas para que não aparecessem na tela principal, nem tanto. Quando finalmente consegui terminar, mordi o lábio e resolvi abrir as coisas dela para ver as mensagens e ligações frequentes. Sim, eu considerava errado fazer isso, mas amava ela o suficiente para não ligar para essa regra também.

A verdade era que se ela acordasse ia ficar furiosa comigo, mas Gibbs amava Abby demais e eu podia dizer o mesmo de mim. As ligações eram um pouco aleatórias e marcadas por números que ela tinha na agenda, bares e amigas, tudo normal. Notei que ela recebia ligações mas todas de celulares diferentes que não estavam marcados na agenda. Mensagens: Algumas marcando cafés com amigas, outras falando da festa de Halloween que aconteceria em breve. Nada anormal.

Joguei o celular em cima da mesa e tive um estalo. Todas ligações aleatórias eram no mesmo horário, na terça feira. Peguei o celular de volta, tirei uma foto com o meu da tela e enviei para DiNozzo com a mensagem: "Quero estes rastreados". Ele me respondeu com uma carinha feliz ridícula mas eu sabia que logo me ligaria com novidades.

Notei a presença de Gibbs atrás de mim e suspirei.

- Achei que ia conversar com Ducky.

- Também, mas a verdade é que fui incapaz de sair sabendo que ela está nessas condições. Estou preocupado.

- Somos dois. - Mostrei a foto do meu celular para ele que exibia o celular de Abby.

- Quem...

- DiNozzo está com a foto já. Logo teremos algo.

- Ótimo.

- Não podemos manter ela aqui, sabe disso. Como uma criança.

- Ela tem 26 anos. Eu poderia chamar isso de criança.

Eu pensei em ficar irritada.

- Ela tem pais, e irmãos, Gibbs. Podemos ligar para eles, eles gostariam de saber disso.

- Acha que Abby gostaria de dividir isso com eles? Sinceramente, ela os ama demais para fazer eles se preocuparem. Vou falar com eles, dizer que estamos ajudando Abby e, uma investigação mas também vou pedir para não se envolverem. Abby ficará melhor aqui até descobrirmos pelo menos o que está acontecendo.

- Ok, tem razão. - Concordei.

Foi quando meu telefone piscou. Era DiNozzo e a mensagem era: "Pré-pago, não posso rastrear".

Minha frustração ao ler também me disse que aquele era o sujeito.

- Acha que mexeram com ela? - Gibbs perguntou. - Sexualmente.

- É possível, não tive coragem de examinar ela.

- Acha que ela vai se cortar de novo?

- Acho. - Falei.

- Vou bater nela.

O susto me fez virar para ele com olhos enormes. Do que raio ele estava falando?

- Gibbs?

- Não vou espancar ela, agente, tire essa cara. Vou disciplinar, sabe? Umas boas palmadas na bunda.

- Tá me zuando.

- Na verdade, pensei muito sobre isso e Abby foi criada por pessoas ótimas, mas nunca levou uma palmada na vida. Talvez seja o momento de por alguns limites.

- Ela não apanhou porque não precisou. - Alertei.

- E agora precisa.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

- Do jeito tradicional. Talvez os cortes parem. Talvez se Abby se sentir segura aqui e com alguns limites, ela comece a falar.

- Bom, vocês dois tem uma relação que nunca vou entender. - Confessou. - Gostaria de estar presente, estar lá para ela, quando acabar.

- Combinado.

- Quando?

- Quando ela acordar.

POVABBY

Eu acordei me sentindo melhor e louca por um café. Minha cabeça parecia menos nublada e eu percebi que eu estava sem maquiagem e com uma camisola cheia de flores.

- Bom, isso é uma visão sua que não tenho todos os dias. - Disse Gibbs sorrindo.

- Estou ridícula. - Falei olhando pro espelho. - Posso me trocar?

- Claro. Quando terminar de se trocar, pode pegar um café na cozinha. Sei que deve estar morrendo por um, então, eu e Ziva queremos te ver na sala de estar, ok?

- Claro.

Outra conversinha. Ótimo.

POVGIBBS.

Abby demorou quase 20 minutos. Agora, ela parecia com ela mesma. Saia rodada vermelha, blusa preta, meias pretas no pé sem sapatos e maquiagem gótica. Ela veio para a sala com uma caneca de café já pela metade e um olhar sorridente. Parecia melhor e mais feliz agora, como sempre era.

- Prontinho. - Disse ela. - O que foi?

- Precisamos conversar sobre esse corte. - Ziva falou.

- Eu sei, acontece, mas sei que não devo e acredite não quero passar pelo mico da Ziva me olhando pelada de novo.

- Abby, deve ter seus problemas mas somos próximos, sempre fomos. Poderia me contar. Fazer isso com você mesma não ajuda. O que seus pais diriam?

- Por favor... Não... Eles...eu...

- Não vou contar. - Falei. - Deveria, mas não vou. Infelizmente, eu e Ziva conversamos e não queremos que isso aconteça de novo e para isso vamos tomar algumas... Providências.

- Providencias? - Ela soltou a xícara de café e olhou com curiosidade.

- Já sabe que vai ficar aqui um tempo. Bom, não vamos querer as portas trancadas e Ziva vai checar você as vezes, de surpresa. Ainda não sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar por aqui, mas faremos isso até quando julgarmos necessário. A verdade é que... - Notei que Abby ia se encolhendo na cadeira. - Sinto- é responsável por você. Abby você é como uma filha e não posso deixar que faça isso sem que eu interfira. E é por isso que decidi que eu vou te dar umas palmadas.

Eu falei notando que ela tinha ficado branca.

- Não vou gostar disso, você muito menos, mas vamos fazer. Quem sabe assim, de bunda quente, aprenda a não fazer mais isso.

- Não pode estar falando sério. - Riu nervosa. - Não pode. Está brincando, não?

- Ele parece estar brincando?

- Não vou discutir como isso foi errado. - Esfreguei as mãos nos joelhos. - Sei que não está gostando da ideia mas vamos fazer. Vou te dar uma surra, você vai pensar no que fez um pouco e vamos trabalhar. Isso que vamos fazer. Agora, gostaria que você se levantasse e viesse até mim, Abby.

- Gibbs...Jethro! - Ela quase gritou. - Pelo amor de Deus, eu não faço mais. Desculpe. Eu não posso apanhar assim, por favor...

Eu notei que em momento algum ela achou a ideia ridícula ou agiu como uma adulta, ela só demonstrou um medo infantil. Encolheu as pernas, constrangida e cheia de pavor. Ela podia agir assim, e seria bem melhor.

- Mas vai. Agora venha. Se eu tiver que te buscar, vou tirar o cinto.

Ouvindo isso ela pulou da cadeira e se colocou do meu lado quase chorando. Juntou as mãos como uma prece.

- Por favor. Eu nunca mais! Por favor!

- Desculpe, Abby. - Segurei o braço dela. - deite no meu colo.

- Não! - Gritou.

- Sim, Abby, vai apanhar de bunda pra cima, agora deite!

- Senhor! - Ela me olhou com pânico. - Por favor, estou com vergonha.

- Sinto muito, Abby, mas vai ficar muito mais...


	7. Chapter 7

POVABBY

Gibbs não podia estar falando sério comigo. Ele me olhava sério, talvez para provar que tinha autoridade, mas me bater? Ziva estava concordando com tudo, o que só piorava a situação. Será que eles estavam pirando?

- Gibbs, se a gente puder conversar...

Ele quase riu entre os dentes, mostrando que eu não ia ganhar uma conversa.

- Quer tomar isso mais constrangedor? Quer que eu tenha que te puxar pro meu colo e te conter como se fosse uma criança?

Ele não faria isso...faria? Eu nem sabia como ia deitar no colo dele. Eu olhava para as coxas dele, totalmente confusa.

- Venha. - Ele segurou meu braço. - Vou te ajustar.

Pensei em fazer uma cena, mas, de novo, era o Gibbs ali. Eu não podia desafiar ele assim.

Fui para frente, incerta do movimento, até que ele me ajudou e caí com o quadril em suas coxas, ficando classicamente de bunda pra cima para apanhar. Eu nunca tinha apanhado na vida e não preciso dizer que estava com vontade de morrer por estar ali.

- Pode se mexer, mas mantenha as mãos para frente e os pés no chão.

- Ok.

Ele levantou a mão e...

Paft! Paft!

Os primeiros tapas me fizeram encolher no colo dele apavorada pela força. Minha pele queimava e parecia estar sofrendo com o impacto forte. Aquilo ardia muito.

Paft! Paft! Paft!

- Gibbs! - gritei.

- É pra doer. - avisou.

Senti a mão dele repousar sobre minhas nádegas e fiquei constrangida.

- Sabe Abby, precisa pensar nas consequencias das coisas. O que você fez foi muito grave.

- Eu sei, senhor, desculpe.

- Se Ziva não tivesse descoberto não quero nem pensar. Sua irresponsável!

Ele levantou minha saia sem pedir ou anunciar. Isso me fez dar um grito e cobrir minha bunda com a mão que consegui.

- Não! Gibbs! Assim não!

- Assim sim, Abigail. - Ele segurou minha mão contra as costas. - Se vai agir como uma criança pode esquecer seu direito à privacidade e pudor. - E puxou a calcinha fora.

Eu queria morrer. Ele puxou a calcinha até os joelhos e me deixou nua sem nenhuma defesa.

- Gibbs, eu quero me vestir!

Paft! Paft! Paft! Paft!

A dor me atravessou e eu decidi que ia agir como alguém apanhando.

Paft! Paft!

- Aiiiii Gibbs! Desculpe!

Paft! Paft!

- Se corte de novo e você vai se arrepender.

Paft! Um tapa nas minhas coxas.

paft! E outro no mesmo lugar.

Eu entrei em pânico. Ele tinha que parar. Estava doendo muito e eu estava morta de vergonha.

Paft! Paft! Paft!

- Aiiii.

- Levante! - Ele ordenou.

Eu pulei do colo dele, já ajeitando a roupa.

- Não! Deixe essa calcinha nos joelhos!

- Mas Gibbs! - Falei olhando com vergonha para ele e Ziva.

- Nos joelhos Abigail. - Ele se levantou também e me segurou pelo cotovelo. - Quero um pedido de desculpas.

- Desculpe, Gibbs. Desculpe, Ziva.

Concordando, Gibbs me soltou.

- Pode subir essa calcinha.

Eu puxei tudo pro lugar e olhei pro dois com cara de choro. Ziva abriu os braços e me convidou para um abraço quente. Eu aceitei e voei para ela. Enterrei o ombro para chorar e me sentir miserável.

- Vamos, Abby não foi tão ruim. Só umas palmadas.

Não era como eu me sentia. Estava com vergonha e confusa e queria muito colo sem entender porque eu precisava tanto ser consolada.

- Vamos tomar uma água. - Ziva sugeriu.

Mas eu precisei virar para Gibbs.

- Sinto muito. De verdade. Não quero te decepcionar.

- Sei que não querida, mas estamos preocupados.

- É que vocês não entenderiam.

- O que? - Ziva perguntou. - Que alguém está te machucando? Acha que eu não sei disso desde que te dei banho? Somos agentes, não professores da escola, Abby.

aquilo gelou meu estômago

- Não é bem assim, Ziva.

- Bom, e como é então Abby? - Gibbs perguntou. - Porque se você me disser que é sadomasoquista, sendo católica do jeito que você é vou ficar muito surpreso.

- Não. Não. Escutem... É complicado. Por favor.

- Nome dele. - Gibbs pediu. - Não me obrigue perguntar de novo.

- Lyon Hallmark.

Ziva deixou o queixo cair e Gibbs também.

- Tá me zuan...

- O agente da federal? - Gibbs perguntou para ter certeza.

- Gibbs... - Ziva se virou. - Gibbs isso é... Abby...estamos investigando ele pelo desaparecimento do fuzileiro no Iraque há meses...

- Ligue pra DiNozzo e McGee, quero eles aqui em 10 minutos. Ziva, você vai pegar a Abby e vai para o Golden Hotel no centro. Use uma identidade falsa e deixe o nome Viola na recepção para eu te achar. Compre um chip descartável e use nosso código interno para se comunicar se for necessário. Esse cara entende de eletrônicos. Eu encontro vocês em breve.

- Gibbs. - Falei quase em pânico. - Não posso sumir assim, sabe muito bem...

- Você já sumiu, Abby. Ziva, agora!

- Sim, senhor.

**explicação do caso no próximo capítulo. Bom carnaval, girls!**


	8. Chapter 8

POVGIBBS

Dinozzo apareceu no apartamento de Ziva totalmente atrasado, o que era de se esperar. McGee e eu já estavamos tomando um café quando ele entrou sorrindo e eu fiz questão de levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Eu estou atrasado, eu sei. - Ajeitou o terno. - A porta estava aberta e eu entrei. Não era pra entrar? Chefe?

- Você está atrasado, DiNozzo. - Falei sério.

- Ah é que não tinha lugar para estacionar e ai...

- Sem desculpas, eu estou com pressa. Sente.

McGee estava com um terno marrom ridículo e olhou para o colega com cara de convencido por ter chegado no horário. Eu não tinha tempo para aqueles dois palermas. Eu tinha que estar com Ziva e logo.

- Chamei vocês aqui por causa de Lyon Hallmark.

- O cara do Iraque? - McGee quase riu nervoso. - Sabe que não temos nada dele ainda.

- Há alguns meses entramos no caso por causa de um fuzileiro desaparecido. Era um caso comum, e ai o cara entrou no nosso sistema não sabemos como e nem porque. Achávamos que estava tudo bem e teríamos tempo de pesquisar. Perdemos arquivos e outros fuzileiros desapareceram que estiveram em contato com ele.

- Não dá para rastrear o cara, chefe. - DiNozzo me lembrou.

- Não sei como, mas ao entrar no NCIS ele teve acesso e nossas informações. Chegou até Abby. Eu sei muito bem que esse cara é um fantasma, mas estamos falando de Abby. Deus que me perdoe, mas não ligo pros fuzileiros desaparecidos, DiNozzo. Não ligo que ele consiga hackear o computador do NCIS, afinal estamos falando de um ex-agente federal. Eu ligo para Abby.

- O que aconteceu? - McGee perguntou. - Onde está Abby?

- Com Ziva, onde vai ficar até isso tudo estar resolvido. Eu não sei o que aconteceu ao certo. Abby está machucada. Emocionalmente, principalmente. Não sei o que esse cara fez com ela. Já Ziva acha que ele...encostou nela.

Os olhares dos dois foi fixo. Profundo. DiNozzo fechou o punho firme e quase socou uma parede. Ótimo, era o que eu queria. Queria eles motivados. Queria Lyon em uma bandeja de prata.

- Não sabemos muito sobre ele, e ele tem sido um fantasma pelo último ano, mas sabemos que ele foi um agente federal e que esteve no Iraque. Sabemos também que ele esteve com Abby e isso é um lugar por onde começar. - McGee afirmou. - Acho que temos muitas perguntas para responder.

- E eu quero uma resposta logo.

- Chefe, estamos lidando com algo grande. O cara conseguiu sumir com um fuzileiro e todos os dias aparecem pistas ligadas ao nome dele. Se é que é ele, ninguém se quer vê o cara há anos. Tudo que temos são ligações inconclusivas e computadores hackeados.

- Abby me deu um nome, Dinozzo. Abby me deu esse nome, se não é Lyon, é alguém se passando por ele e eu também vou querer saber porque. Eu não quer o FBI envolvido nisso. É de Abigail que estamos falando.

- Ok. - Concordou McGee. - Vamos precisar de computadores e alguns nomes.

- Ótimo. - Falei. - Dispensados.

POVZIVA

O quarto de hotel parecia frio e distante do que eu poderia chamar de lar. Eu sentia falta de saber o que fazer. A verdade era que sabíamos que Lyon, ou seja lá o que fosse, era perigoso e agora estávamos mantendo Abby segura de uma pessoa que se quer sabíamos o verdadeiro rosto. Abby sabia, e eu pretendia arrancar dela mais tarde. No momento as duas camas de casal em branco e o rosto baixo da minha colega estava acabando comigo.

Eu estava com vontade de abraçar ela, mas eu também compreendia que deveria ser complicado para ela passar por tudo aquil. Abby era a Abby e agora, parecia muito mais uma pessoa totalmente sem rumo.

- Ele me bateu. - Falou quase pra si mesma. - Nunca pensei que...Gibbs...

- Gibbs te ama, Abby. - Falei fechando as cortinas. - Pode ser difícil entender porque ele fez o que fez, mas ele só não quer te perder. Mantenha isso em mente. Foram algumas palmadas, e tenho certeza que não estão mais doendo.

Percebi que tinha sido um pouco grossa com ela e logo suspirei.

- Olha, ele fez o que fez pelo seu bem, mesmo que você não compreenda. - Cruzei os braços. - Porque você não toma um banho e se troca agora? Ele deve vir comer algo conosco em breve e você precisa lavar essa perna de novo. - Falei em um tom maternal.

- Ziva, eu não sou uma criança. Ficar trancada aqui, não me leve a mal, com vocês me dizendo o que fazer...

- Abby, pelo amor de Deus, vai lavar essa perna. - Implorei. - Eu posso ter muita paciência, mas Gibbs está perdendo a dele. Não o desafie. Por favor.

Ela se levantou, bufando de raiva e bateu a porta do banheiro. Isso me deu arrepios, mas permiti. Eu não ia discutir com ela agora. Precisava também sentar na cama e suspirar. Eu queria estar no NCIS, sendo útil e estava ali, escondida por causa de um "caso".

A grande verdade era que eu me sentia mal com tudo aquilo e estava bem preocupada com o desfecho do caso. Poderíamos nunca achar Lyon, ou seja lá quem era que estava atrás de Abby. Eu nem sabia o que ele queria com Abby. Informações? Apenas usar ela? Era provável que informações com toques de sadismo.

Ouvi um barulho alto no banheiro e levantei da cama para ir atrás de Abby suspirando. Batei na porta do banheiro com paciência.

- Abby, tudo bem aí?

- Não enche, Ziva!

A resposta infantil dela me fez bufar de raiva.

- O que você derrubou?

- Eu falei pra não encher!

Irritada, tentei abrir a porta para descobrir que ela tinha trancado. Ótimo.

- Abby, porque isso está trancado?

- Eu estou tomando banho, Ziva!

Mordi o lábio e segurei o trinco. Trincos de botão (aqueles que a gente aperta para afundar e travar) só precisam de um pequeno empurrão. Ele estalou e abriu. Notei que Abby estava em um chuveiro com box de vidro e ficou muito irritada ao me ver.

- MAS QUE DIABO, ZIVA?! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Ela gritou se cobrindo com as mãos e eu comecei a avaliar a situação. Ela parecia bem, apenas muito irritada.

- Eu estou checando você, o que está parecendo? O que você derrubou?

Abby puxou a toalha, se enrolou e desligou o chuveiro.

- Ótimo, fico esses dias sem tomar banho! - Comecou a ter um acesso de birra. - Se é isso que você quer, é isso que vai ter, agente!

E então, em um acesso ainda mais absurdo, ela comecou a jogar os shampoos e cremes no chão, com raiva.

- Abby! ABBY! - Gritei levantando a mão para evitar ser atingida por um vidro daqueles!

- EU-QUERO-FICAR-SOZINHA-AGORA!

E ela comecou a procurar mais coisas para jogar em mim, sabonetes e saboneteiras até que ela pegou um grande tubo que devia ser de um vidro muito grosso e eu me preocupei.

- Coloque isso no chão AGORA MESMO! - Gibbs invadiu a porta do banheiro como um raio e foi avançando.

Abby arregalou os olhos enquanto ele se aproximava dela e se apavorou.

- GIBBS! - Gritou surpresa.

Eu notei o olhar dele enquanto avançava. Ele ia bater nela.

- Sua mal criada!

- GIBSS, POR FAVOR! - Ela disse segurando a toalha no corpo.

Não demorou nem alguns segundos, ele segurou o braço dela e lhe deu uma palmada sonora.

PAFT!

Ela abaixou os olhos enquanto ele segurou seus dois braços.

- Se eu te pegar tendo um acesso desses de novo, Abby, eu juro que eu vou te apresentar pro meu cinto! Ziva está apenas cuidando de você. Ouviu?! Ou vou ter que ser mais claro?

- Sim, sim!

Respondeu em pânico.

- ME DÁ ESSA PORRA DE TOALHA! - Ele arrancou a toalha do corpo dela.

Abby deu um grito e sentou no chão se encolhendo toda. Ele não ligou. Eu ia abrir a boca para falar, mas não consegui. Gibbs abriu o chuveiro de novo e então olhou para ela.

- Levanta daí!

- EU ESTOU PELADA! POR FAVOR!

- LEVANTA DAÍ ABIGAIL! - Ele segurou o braço dela. - Não ligo que esteja pelada.

- MAS VOCÊ VAI ME VER!

Ele quase puxou ela pra cima com ela fazendo um enorme escândalo. Tentava se cobrir a qualquer custo, mas com ele segurando um braço dela, ela mal conseguiu cobrir um seio e a vagina dele. Ele avaliou o corpo dela por um segundo.

- Você está péssima. - Falou.

Dizendo isso, ele enfiou ela de cabeça embaixo do chuveiro. Eu estava de braços cruzados, pronta para interromper e falar que eu daria banho nela, mas era incapaz de interferir na autoridade de Gibbs.

- Deixa eu ver essa perna. - Ele a soltou e pegou o sabão, o levando para a perna dela.

- GIBBS, PERAÍ, GIBBS!

Ele segurou a perna dela e comecou o trabalho. Ela tentou impedir, mas foi inútil. Ele ensaboou sua perna em dois segundos e depois levantou, olhando fixo para ela.

- Aqui. - Esticou o sabonete. - Lave as partes íntimas.

Abby me olhou, confusa, se cobrindo com as mãos e de boca aberta. Havia lágrimas nela, encobertas pelo chuveiro.

- Gibbs, eu... - Tentei falar.

- Se você abrir a boca para me interromper Ziva, eu te dou uma surra. - Falou ele. - Perdi a paciência, Abby vai me obedecer e vamos cuidar dela como devemos. Agora, pegue esse sabonete e se lave antes que eu faça isso para você.

- Mas... na sua frente?

- Isso mesmo. Eu vou ver você pelada, Abby. Toda.

Abby esticou a mão, confusa, enquanto tentava se virar de lado para se lavar. Gibbs não se importou com isso. Ficou olhando Abby ensaboar a mão e passar de leve nas coxas e na parte externa da vulva.

- Dentro Abby, abre os lábios e passa.

Eu fiquei corada por ela com esse comentário.

- Mas eu estou lavando direito.

- Dentro, eu falei! - Ordenou.

- MAS DOI!

Foi quando ele desligou o chuveiro rapidamente e virou para mim.

- Coloque a toalha na cama Ziva, eu vou olhar as partes íntimas da Abby.

- CHEFE! - Gritei. - Deixe que eu faço, por favor!

E ele andou na minha direção.

- A gente vai resolver você depois. - Disse ele. - Se me desafiar de novo na frente dela eu vou te deixar de bunda roxa, agente, agora faça o que mandei. Ela precisa disso.

- Sim, senhor. - Gelei.


	9. Chapter 9

**Meninas, oi. Eu ando recebendo poucos Reviews e isso tem me deixado um pouco preocupada com o andamento da página. Estou agora atualizando com frequência e todas aqui sabem exatamente o dia em que vão ler os novos capítulos. Infelizmente, isso parece não estar ajudando muito. Não posso mais criar votações para novas fics e por isso dependo da opinião de vocês para a criação das mesmas. Espero que compreendam! Obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando a página, eu leio sempre todos os reviews (e não acho nenhum doido não rs) e amo cada um dos reviews que aprovo!**

POVGIBBS

EU praticamente tirei Abby do chuveiro pelo braço e a arrastei pro quarto ouvindo gritos de protesto e choro alto. Ziva estava com cara de quem ia me trair em um futuro muito próximo e eu estava determinado a cortar aquele comportamento de Abby.

Joguei ela na cama de toalha mesmo e usei as mãos para começar a conter as pernas dela.

- Gibbs! Por favor! - Ela gritou. - Eu te digo o que quiser, por favor!

A verdade era que Abby não estava sendo muito colaborativa e eu estava começando a imaginar o que de fato tinham feito com ela.

- Ele não me estuprou Gibbs, por favor! Não precisa me olhar.

Quando ouvi isso eu parei e suspirei olhando pra ela.

- Ele encostou em você? - Perguntei sério. - Suas coxas estão bem arranhadas.

- Sim, mas não me estuprou, eu juro!

Eu dei um tapa nos joelhos dela sem força alguma.

- Abre.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Mas...mas eu falei...Gibbs...

- Abby se isso está te incomodando eu quero ver.

- Senhor, eu posso... - Ziva deu um passo para frente.

- Você já está muito encrencada, agente David, sugiro que não se meta de novo.

Ouvindo isso ela ficou quieta. Ótimo. Abigail começou a olhar os dedos da mão, envergonhada e ficou paradinha, com a cabeça longe. Agora ela parecia muito mais uma criança assustada e com isso eu podia lidar.

- O que foi Abby?

- Estou com medo, Gibbs, não quero que faça isso comigo.

- Abby, querida, acho que nós dois sabemos que você está precisando de cuidados agora. Feche os olhos, bem forte. Confie em mim.

POVZIVA

Com certeza, a ligação entre aqueles dois era uma coisa que eu não entendia. Compreendi isso no momento em que Abby fechou os olhos com força e afastou os joelhos para ele, sem pensar de novo. Gibbs os apartou ainda mais e desceu as mãos para os lábios vaginais dela, os abrindo amplamente para nós dois por alguns segundos.

Notei que Abby estava chorando mas não se moveu enquanto ele a examinava. Depois, Gibbs juntou os joelhos dela e lhe deu um beijo nos cabelos.

- Você só está muito arranhada e assada, querida. Vou comprar uma pomada e isso vai melhorar em um passe de mágica, prometo.

- Posso me vestir?

- Pode sim. - Ele disse jogando a toalha em cima dela de novo. - No banheiro, por favor e faça o favor de colocar sua maquiagem de volta, não está parecendo você mesma. - Sorriu para ela.

Quando Abby levantou, com todo cuidado e andou até o banheiro eu percebi que por causa da porcaria de maquiagem ela ia demorar uma meia hora. Gibbs estava quase me comendo com os olhos.

- O que raio pensa que está fazendo, agente? - Ele perguntou com a voz grossa. - Eu preciso que ela nos obedeça e você vai ficar tentando salvar a pátria?

- Gibbs, ela é uma menina eu só pensei que...

- Pensou errado! - Acusou. - Não quero que incentive esse comportamento dela.

- Senhor, eu só pensei que ela sendo uma adulta seria melhor que...

- Ela parece com uma adulta agora para você? Viu como ela se comportou nessa cama? Eu preciso que concorde comigo e que me ajude a cuidar dela e não se meta quando eu der uma ordem direta.

- Senhor, era uma mulher sem roupas!

- Eu estou falando sério, agente!

- Mas senhor eu...

Eu vi Gibbs andando firme para mim e segurando meu braço com alguma força.

- Não me teste, Ziva, que eu estou de olho em você faz tempo.

- E o que vai fazer? Me colocar nos seus joelhos como se eu fosse Abigail? - Acusei. - Posso ser muitas coisas mas não sou sua queridinha treinada.

Puxei o braço de volta com toda força e vi ele ficando irritado.

- Acha que vai provar o que agindo assim, Ziva? Eu preciso de sua colaboração e não de acessos de raiva!

- Ela é uma adulta, e eu também, e você não é nosso chefe em tudo na vida.

- Da forma como vocês se comportam talvez eu devesse ser!

Ele jogou as mãos pra cima.

- Que inferno, Ziva!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por quase 10 segundos quando ele se virou para mim de novo e avançou o quarto inteiro para me segurar pela gola da blusa.

- Vá em frente. - Falei. - Me dê uma surra como se eu fosse Abigail, Gibbs. Isso vai resolver tudo.

- Eu deveria mesmo.

Mas, ao invés disso, Gibbs se inclinou e me deu um beijo selado simples nos lábios o que me deixou totalmente atordoada. Eu esperava um tapa e não um beijo. Tremi na base e resolvi que ia desmontar.

- Eu estava esperando uma surra. - Falei.

- E se não se comportar eu juro que vou te dar uma. - Sorriu. - Gosto de você desde o momento em que coloquei os olhos em você.

Então ele segurou meu braço de novo, me virou de lado e me deu uma enorme palmada sonora que me ardeu tudo.

PAFT!

- AI! - Gritei.

- Gosto de você, Ziva, até demais mas se provocar de novo, apaixonado ou não, eu vou te esquentar a bunda.

- Você está apaixonado ou com vontade de me tratar igual criança? - Perguntei revoltada.

- Os dois, por assim dizer.

- Eu merecia pelo menos um jantar e flores. - Falei entre os lábios enquanto esfregava a bunda.

- Ora, Ziva, foi um tapa. Não vamos fazer um drama todo.

Deveria eu falar que eu queria na verdade apanhar dele? Queria que ele encostasse em mim e me segurasse à força?


	10. Chapter 10

POVGIBBS

Enquanto Abby se enchia de lápis preto no banheiro, eu e Ziva estávamos sentados depois de alguns momentos de tensão.

- Preciso conversar com Ducky. - Avisei.

- Ok.

Eu imaginei que ela falaria mais, que ficaria furiosa comigo, mas parecia apenas paciente e tranquila. Ver Ziva tão quieta me irritava profundamente. Lógico, a tensão do momento associada com tudo que estávamos passando com certeza era um bom motivo para ela se portar daquela forma.

- Não vai dizer nada?

- O que quer que eu diga, Gibbs? Eu vou ficar aqui vigiando a Abby. Não era esse o combinado?

Eu suspirei.

- Sabe que não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo.

Ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- É, eu já entendi isso. Infelizmente não temos nada Gibbs, nenhum sinal de que se quer esse Lyon de fato existe. É tudo uma grande névoa.

- Lyon existe, trabalhou pra federal.

- É, mas pode ser alguém usando o nome dele e todas as teorias ridículas que você já sabe.

- Abby foi atacada por alguém, e nosso fuzileiros também. Você e eu temos o mesmo pressentimento sobre esse caso. Sabemos que é algo grande.

- E o que sugere?

Embora eu já imaginasse que ela soubesse eu cruzei os braços e rodei os calcanhares.

- Vamos precisar nos mudar, para longe. Depois, trocar nossas identidades e investigar isso de longe. Pela Abby.

- Não. - Ziva falou. - Não vamos fugir. Eu não sou uma porra de testemunha que precisa do programa de proteção.

- Abby é.

- Abby é adulta. - Falou ela. - Sabe que isso é ridículo.

- Vai deixar Abby ir sozinha?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! - Gritou. - MEU DEUS DO CÉU, LÓGICO QUE VAMOS COM ELA, SÓ ME DEIXE PENSAR UM POUCO!

Observei ela fechar os olhos e quase enfiar um soco em uma mesinha de centro indefesa.

- Qual o plano?

- Ducky sugeriu que fossemos uma família. Pai, mãe e filha. Nos mudamos para uma cidade grande, falsificamos alguns documentos e matriculamos Abby em alguma universidade.

- Vamos bancar a família feliz?

- Podemos continuar trabalhando de casa, contanto que não usemos nada que possa ser rastreado e Abby pode finalmente fazer aquela escola de exatas que ela queria.

- Abby tem 20 e poucos anos, Gibbs.

- Passaria facilmente como minha filha e como uma menina de 19 ou 20 anos. É uma chance boa e sabe disso. Estaremos seguros e vamos continuar trabalhando.

- Seríamos casados, agente Gibbs?

- Ora, sim...

Suspiramos os dois.

- Onde?

- Podemos escolher, embora eu acredite que as maiores cidades são a melhor opção. São Francisco ou Nova York.

- E Abby vai concordar com isso?

- Que opção ela tem? - Perguntei para ela. - Ela queria essa porcaria de curso, vai ser bom para ela.

- Estamos falando de anos, não estamos?

- É, estamos.

- Fingindo que somos uma família.

- Ducky vai me dar os detalhes hoje, mas sim, fingindo que somos uma família.

- Eu quero entrar em um clube de tiro. - Ziva sorriu sendo cruel comigo. - E você leva a Abby para a aula todos os dias, papai.

- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado, Ziva. Bom pelo menos saber que você concorda.

POVABBY

- MAS EU NÃO QUERO FAZER DE CONTA QUE SOU UMA ADOLESCENTE DE 19 ANOS E...

- Mas você vai fazer o curso que você queria! - Ziva repetiu pela milésima vez para mim. - Vamos pagar para você. Vai te ajudar no trabalho e você sempre quis isso, não é mesmo?

- Eu queria, Ziva, mas eu não quero fazer isso dessa forma. Me mudar? Eu não poderei ver ninguém por anos? Chamar você de mãe e Gibbs de pai? Eu amo vocês, mas eu tenho mãe e pai... e irmãos!

- Abby... - Ela levantou a mão de novo. - Chega. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, Gibbs acha que isso vai ser o melhor e ele é muito bom no que ele faz, se ele pediu isso é porque precisamos fazer isso. Confie nele.

- Eu confio! Mas eu também trabalho pro NCIS e não quero sumir como uma vítima do programa de proteção à testemunha.

Isso por algum motivo fez Ziva sorrir.

- Escute, eu gosto disso tanto quanto você. Prefere ir para a Universidade de NY ou da Califórnia?

Mordi a boca, cruzando os braços. Eu estava a ponto de chorar de novo.

- Vou ter que te chamar de mãe?

- Vai. - Disse ela. - Qual universidade, Abby?

- Nova York. - Falei baixinho.

- Ótimo. Vou falar para o seu...pai. - Ziva riu. - Eu vou precisar me acostumar com isso também...vamos esperar Gibbs chegar, acho que vamos precisar conversar sobre como isso vai funcionar.


	11. Chapter 11

POVABBY

A cara de Gibbs não foi das melhores durante nossa "conversa" sobre como nossa vida ia funcionar. Na verdade, ele disse muito pouco. O NCIS ia arrumar tudo para nós. Documentos falsos e um lugar para chamar de lar enquanto fingíamos ser uma família.

"Bem-vinda ao programa de proteção à testemunha, Abby" eu falei para mim mesma enquanto o carro rodava nas estradas retas das rodovias interestaduais.

A única coisa que Gibbs disse foi "Fique feliz, Abby, você vai poder fazer a faculdade que queria e tudo vai dar certo". Claro, eles fariam papel de pais enquanto eu fazia de conta que era uma adolescente recém saída do ensino médio. Eles continuariam trabalhando para o NCIS, eu não. E isso era exatamente a mesma coisa que ser suspensa, e era um saco.

Bom, pelo menos eu ia manter o nome Abigail. Lógico que com um sobrenome diferente. Uma Abigail a mais em NY não faria exatamente diferença e pelo menos isso ia ser igual. Meu nome era bom e manteria a lembrança da minha identidade nos anos que viriam.

Ziva olhava para o banco de trás preocupada a cada 5 minutos e Gibbs dirigia como um velho condenado sem acelerar demais.

- Está com fome, Abby? Faz algumas horas já que estamos nesse carro, poderíamos passar em um drive para pegar algum lanche.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Gibbs riu. – O que acha, Abby? Um lanche ia bem?

Os dois estavam tentando me agradar e se iríamos fazer aquilo por algum tempo era melhor que eu entrasse de pé direito.

- Um lanche ia bem. Eu preciso de café.

- Ah, essa é a Abby que eu conheço. – Ziva quase pulou no banco. – Um bom lanche e café, Jethro.

- Pefeito. E eu vejo o lugar ideal para isso. – Disse apontando para um restaurantezinho de rede nacional à apenas uma saída de distância. – Vocês vão passando no drive e eu vou dar um pulo no banheiro, encontro vocês no estacionamento. Pegue por favor um sanduiche e um café para mim, ah e uma água também, temos ainda um longo dia pela frente!

Ziva bancou seu primeiro papel de mãe e pegou lanches e petiscos para todos e um monte de sucos e água para a viagem. Abastecidos, voltamos para a estrada.

Acabamos parando mais uma ou duas vezes. Eu precisei ir ao banheiro e depois Ziva precisou ir ao banheiro também. A viagem que deveria durar apenas umas horas levou quase o dia inteiro, isso sem contar Gibbs se perdendo nas ruas de NY até achar a pequena casa em um bloco apertado e vermelho de tijolos.

- Acho que é isso. Ducky alugou essa casa mobiliada para nós. Deve servir. Tem dois quartos, um escritório, uma sala enorme e uma cozinha tamanho família. O que acha, Abby?

- Eu achei ótimo. – E muito vermelha, pensei. Odeio tijolos. – Podemos entrar, Gibbs? Estou cansada.

- Tem que me chamar de pai agora, Abby. – Ele suspirou. – Estamos todos cansados. Por que você e sua... mãe... não acham seu quarto e te ajeitam para dormir enquanto eu dou uma olhada na casa e ajeito algumas coisas? Preciso dar uns telefonemas.

- Não demore. – Ziva pediu.

POVZIVA

Eu desci com Abby do carro, a ajudando com a pequena mala que havíamos trazido. Nós duas precisávamos comprar roupas mas isso poderia ser resolvido amanhã. A cidade estava começando a ficar gelada e isso fez eu me arrepiar toda.

A sala, quando abrimos a porta, parecia bem regular e limpa. Um sofá grande, televisão em um painel bonito e uma mesa de jantar para quatro pessoas com um lustre bem industrial em cima. Tudo tinha um tom bem interessante e parecia bem alojado. Eu não podia me queixar da decoração e nem do espaço da casa para três pessoas. E ótimo, tinha uma lareira a gás para os dias insuportáveis de inverno.

Abby foi subindo as escadas com pressa e eu logo me coloquei atrás dela. O andar de cima não era exatamente enorme. A portas abertas relevavam um quarto tipo suíte, um banheiro e outros dois quartos – um de Abby e um escritório.

O quarto que Abby entrou – O dela – Era bem simples e limpo também. Uma cama de casal com colcha fofa e florida. Uma televisão e uma armário de três portas bem industrial com um espelho na frente.

- Não é tão ruim. – Falei. – Aposto que com algumas coisas góticas vai ficar ótimo aqui dentro.

- Não tem graça, Ziva.

- Mãe. – Corrigi. – E tem um banheiro logo ali no corredor! Vai ser ótimo para você. Pode decorar ele também.

- É um banheiro... – Deu de ombros. – A cama pelo menos parece boa.

- Parece mesmo. Escute...faremos funcionar...

- Tudo bem...olha estamos apenas cansadas desse dia. Eu acho que eu vou para cama mais cedo mesmo hoje, talvez assista alguma coisa na televisão antes. Relaxar, sabe?

- Ok. – Concordei. – Quero apenas dar uma olhada na sua perna antes, pode ser? Foi um dia cheio e muito tempo no carro.

- Ziva...

- Eu não vou mexer na sua perna hoje, Abby, mas quero ver, apenas dar uma olhada.

Bufando de raiva, ela subiu a saia e mostrou o começo das coxas. Ali estava o enorme curativo.

- Eu vou puxar esse curativo para ver, ok?

Abaixei e coloquei um joelho no chão e puxei o curativo para olhar por baixo. Parecia bom e limpo e podia certamente esperar até amanhã.

- Ótimo. Está muito bom, não aperte isso para dormir. Coloque uma camisola.

- Eu não tenho uma camisola.

- Durma de calcinha então. – Sugeri.

- Vou ver. – Cruzou os braços enquanto eu me lavantava de novo. – Posso ficar sozinha agora? Quero me deitar.

- Claro. – Concordei. – Boa noite querida.

Eu saí encostando a porta bem a tempo de ver Gibbs subindo as escadas sorrindo para mim.

- Tudo bem aí?

- Sob controle. Ela vai se deitar.

- Ótimo. Acho que poderíamos fazer o mesmo.

Ok, esse era o momento.

- Gibbs, sobre isso... – Cruzei os braços. – Não precisamos dividir a cama...eu posso colocar um móvel no escritório e...

Ele suspirou.

- Olhe, eu sei que não somos um casal, mas estamos fazendo um papel e no momento esse móvel não existe no escritório. Estamos cansados, Ziva. Coloque a porra de um pijama e viramos cada um para um lado naquela cama. Não preciso nem olhar para você hoje. Prometo que amanhã, quando estivermos descansados, conversamos sobre um encontro apropriado, com sobremesa e tudo mais.

Eu sorri, tive que sorrir.

- Sobremesa é?

- É. Talvez até flores.

- Eu espero que esteja falando sério, Gibbs, porque eu ainda não recebi notícias sobre meu clube de tiros.

E ouvi ele rindo enquanto eu virava as costas.


End file.
